Ribrianne
|Race = |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = Leader of the Kamikaze Fireballs |Allegiance = Kamikaze FireballsU2 profiles Team Universe 2 |FamConnect = Helles (superior) Peru (superior) Sour (superior) Sanka (subordinate/teammate) Suu (subordinate/teammate) Rabanra (teammate) Jimmies (teammate) }} Brianne de Chateau is a warrior from Universe 2, and the leader of the Kamikaze Fireballs. When transforming into a Magical Girl, she becomes Ribrianne. Appearance Brianne in her base form appears as a human-like slender young woman with shoulder length green hair and a pink dress with a white collar. She also wears a belt and black leggings. As Ribrianne, she is very fat and round. She wears a sleeveless red and green dress with yellow gloves and yellow boots. She also has an antenna on her head and has teal skin. Personality She believes love and happiness are the most important emotions. She also has a low tolerance for insults. Brianne has a very calm demeanour and doesn't seem to scare easily as seen when Kale transformed. Despite her physical change and increased aggression, Brianne remained stoic. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga On a planet, Brianne was going to audition to be the "idol warrior" of Universe 2 in the Tournament of Power. She was confronted by two transvestites who thought she was auditioning for an idol audition and told her this was a martial arts tournament audition. Feeling insulted, Brianne transformed into Ribrianne and destroyed the two with her Pretty Cannon attack. At the World of Void, Brianne is seen with her allies, Sanka and Suu by her side, along with the rest of Team Universe 2. As the tournament began, Brianne, Sanka and Suu were caught off guard and knocked away by Narirama's extendable arm spin attack. Brianne is later seen briefly reacting to Kale's transformation, and then is seen standing ominously on a higher level of the destroyed arena, looking down at Goku, Android 17, and Android 18 with a smile on her face. Power Her fighting style is reckless, charging, and throwing punches a lot. In the opening Limit-Break x Survivor, she is shown fighting on par with Super Saiyan Vegeta while in her Ribrianne form. She may also possess some power in her normal form as, like many characters, she didn't transform before the Tournament of Power began. Though seemed reasonable of her power since her universe 2 is higher mortal level of Universe 7 Into the Tournament of Power, Brianne is still seen in her normal form, confirming that she is capable of fighting without transforming into Ribrianne first. This might mean her Ribrianne form could be used for serious fights or that other opponents are too strong for her to handle in her base form. Techniques and special abilities *'Pretty Cannon' *'Energy Ball' *'Rush/Thrust/Punch Combo' *'Spinning' - Akin to Tupper from Universe 11, she in Ribrianne form rotates vertically at high speed with pinkish energy/aura and charge to an opponent. Forms and transformations Ribrianne Magical Girl Ribrianne is a transformation where Brianne becomes round and wears a pink jumpsuit with an antenna. Voice actors *Japanese: Rina Kitagawa *English: TBA Battles *Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) vs. 2 Transvestites *Brianne de Chateau, Sanka, Suu, Cabba, Dyspo, Methiop, Murisam, Shosa, Hit, and Basil vs. Narirama *Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) Trivia *It is speculated that her name comes from "Chateaubriand steak", and that her "Ribrianne" form is a portmanteau of "Ribs" and the steak dish. *She is a Magical Girl in a contrast with the Pride Troopers from Universe 11 (twin universe) who are Sentai heroes. *Many of Brianne's designs and actions as Ribrianne leans heavily on Toei Animation's popular magical girl franchise Pretty Cure/''PreCure'', which was heavily influenced by Dragon Ball Z. References include: **Ribrianne's introduction, which has her hands folded up in a heart-like gesture, is similar to the introductions used in by the main heroines of Fresh Pretty Cure!. **Ribrianne's signature attack, Pretty Cannon, is similar to the attack "My Sweet Heart" used by Mana Aida/Cure Heart of Doki-Doki Pretty Cure!. **During the "Limit Break x Survivor" opening, she's seen launching an attack at Vegeta similar to "Pink Forte Wave" attack used by Tsubomi Hanasaki/Cure Blossom of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. **Her voice actress, Rina Kitagawa, notably portrayed Yuko Omori/Cure Honey in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. **She referred to the famous anime ''Sailor Moon ''as well as in the end of her transformation she said "Time for your punishment!" (which is a reference to Sailor Moon's famous speech "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!") Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Females Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Universe 2 Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:DBS Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters Category:Tournament fighters